This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The function of the Fluorescence Cytometry Core Facility is to provide state-of-the art technology for investigators to aid them in their quest for understanding cellular processes involved in environmental health challenges. Understanding the processes at this level enables researchers to formulate and test theories as to how environmental factors affect health. These discoveries are important in the quest for disease prevention and treatment. The core provides experience and instrumentation in the field of flow cytometry and quantitative immuno-fluorescence imaging. The instruments present in the core include: 1. BD FACSAria Flow Cytometer and Cell Sorter 2. BD FACSCalibur Flow Cytometer 3. CompuCyte iCys Laser Scanning Cytometer 4. Luminex System (multi-analyte analyzer) 5. Miltenyi Biotec AutoMACS 6. Zeiss Fluorescence Microscope.